For his hand or his crown
by dolphindreamer11
Summary: (This is a Hunger Games version of The Selection but told by my oc). Tia Hellsman, a 6, is picked for the selection. Taking the chance to bring money to her family, she fights to stay in the competition. But when she notices that the Prince seems to have a strange obsession with her, she can't shake away her own feelings. Of course, the Prince is violent. But he's handsome too.
1. Tia Hellsmen

My name is Tia. Tia Hellsmen. I live in Panem, District 7 and am a caste 6. Life has always been hard. I have many older and younger siblings. I have 5 older siblings and 3 younger ones. I love them all even though we hardly ever see eye to eye and it's such hard work to feed and clothe so many people. Here they are.

Alexander - 26

Sally - 24

Penny - 22

Dawn and Dusk (Dawn is a girl and Dusk is my brother. Dawn was born as the sun rose and Dusk as night fell, the names apparently felt appropriate) - 20.

Lockie - 18

(Me - 16...just)

Matilda - 13

Benny - 9

Fran - 4

Mum died when giving birth to Fran and Father has not been the same ever since. He works and is well physically, but he will never be the same. When Mum left, the real him, did too. Alexander, Dusk and Lockie work, doing odd jobs for a rich family from caste 2. They are well paid but treated terribly. Then Sally and Penny do our towns washing and ironing. Dawn is a maid for another family from caste 2. I work, doing odd jobs, fixing, washing, cooking, whatever, to those lower caste's that can afford my pay. Matilda, Benny and Fran do a little schoolwork, basic numeracy, writing and reading and spend there spare time running and playing. Next year Matilda will start work and Benny 4 years later. In 10 years so will Fran. We will grow up, have our own families and forever struggle to feed mouths that always want more. That's how it works.

Panem is run by King Cornelius Snow. His wife, daughter and son - in - law were killed in a rebel attack, leaving him to bring up his grandson, Prince Cato. He's 20, now and will soon be married to a princess of another country to unite us as allies. That's how it works. He is quite good looking as well as muscled. I might've felt myself attracted but there is such a gap in our caste numbers and he is known to be ever so abusive.

I have tanned skin from the beating sun, that batters my district. My eyes are brown and I am known for my infectious laugh and friendly smile. My hair is ever so long, having never been cut and reaches my waist in long, brown waves. It's quite beautiful.

My figure might've been nice if I had enough food to find out. My body is small, petite and thin, incredibly so. You can see my ribcage through my skin. I am literally just skin and bones. Just enough meat on me to keep me going. We always were fighters, the Hellsmens.

************************************************************************************************************************************ I wake up at sunrise and pull my bed head curls into a messy bun. I splash water on my face and pull on my trousers and tee, cheap, thin material that offers no resiliance to the wet and cold weather. I grab a slice of grainy, stale bread before heading out to work, today the Lisallas, a household of 4's. I clean and cook all morning and afternoon, wondering how they afford there large house, that could easily be 5x the size of my own.

"Mother, there's an announcement!" Cherry Lisallas calls. We all gather around there television, something we can not afford for our house. The Capitol embalm appears. Then King Snow and Prince Cato are on the screen in front of me.

"Welcome, welcome." King Snow starts, "It has come to my attention that my grandson and heir, Crowned Prince Cato, has come of age for marriage. However, due to the demands of the rebels, instead of an arranged marriage for alliance with other countries, we will use one of our allies marrying methods. The selection. Any woman, any caste, any district, may put her name forward if she is eligible. The eligible being aged 16-20. Then, from the pools of girls, we will choose 35 who will travel to my palace and fight for the affection of the Prince. He may illuminate women as and when he sees appropriate. When the girls are narrowed to 10, they will be known as the elites and there family will come to the palace and meet me and my grandson. When it gets to 3, Prince Cato will announce his decision. That girl will then marry Prince Cato and be crowned Princess and eventually Queen. The selected girls families will receive money for the duration of their daughters stay. The choosen girls will also be given the immediate caste of a 3 if they are below. good luck and I look forward to meeting the selected. You have 1 month to hand in your forms at our local Justice Building. May the Odds be ever in your favour." The screen blinks shut. The broom falls out of my hand. Words and phrases flash though my mind. _Selection. crowned Princess and eventually Queen. Receive money for the duration of their daughters stay. Immediate caste of a 3._

Wow. I have to enter! Imagine the good for my family if I even got in!

"Mother! I have to enter! I must fill out the form at once!" Cherry shrieks.

"Off course darling. Oh, 6, here's your payment." Mrs Lisallas shoves money, way over my wage and clearly dismisses me. I run home as fast as my legs can manage to also fill out the application. Here goes nothing. Here goes everything!

The application letter sits on the doormat. I pick it up and rip it open enthusiastically. I scan the pages and reach for a pen when I feel a hand on mine. I look up to see Alexander.

"Are you sure? Are you sure this is what you want to do?" He asks genuinely.

"Of course! Imagine what could happen. All the possibilities!" I cry happily and he shakes his head.

"What if your picked?" He whimpers, looking at me with doe eyes. "What happens if you're chosen to go?"

"Then I go and I become a 3, giving us enough food for life and get myself a good job. You get money, to feed them properly. It would be great!"

"But what if the Prince chooses you? Why the hell wouldn't he?" Alexander shrieks emotionally, the look in his eyes proving that he's braking.

"Then I'm picked and come the Princess. You all move to the palace and never have a hungry day again!" I say in a sing-song tone. Why is he so against this.

"Damn it, Tia. Think about this properly. Sure we'd get money and food, but your not thinking about the sacrifices you'd have to make. You'd have to marry the Prince. Become a Queen. Provide a heir! You're only 16, Tia! And you know what they say about the Prince..." he trails off and I shudder. I nod my head.

"I want to do it." He sighs, shaking his head.

"Fine, do it! I guess I'll see if I can convince your big sis out of it. Probably not. You might not even get chosen anyway." He throws his hands up in the air in frustration and storms out. I sigh, turning back to the forms. Here it goes.


	2. The Squirrel Family

I began to read over the forms.

 _Dear Miss T Hellsmen,_

 _We delighted to inform you that you are eligible for the selection. If you wish to enter, you must fill out the sheets below and give them to the local clerk at your districts Justice Building. All entrance forms must be submitted, fully completed, by the 21st December. (1 complete month from this day). We wish you the best of luck and may the odds be ever in your favour._

 **Name - _Tia Hellsmen._**

 **Age - _16_**

 **Birth date - _7/7/99_**

 **Gender - _F_**

 **Past relationships - _None_**

 **Virgin - _Yes_**

 **Caste - _6_**

 **Family - _Father - Jack Hellsmen, 49, Mother (deceased) - Nicole Marsbry, /, Brothers - Alexander - 26, Dusk - 20, Lockie - 18, Benny - 9. Sisters - Sally - 24, Penny - 22, Matilda - 13, Fran - 4._**

 **District - _7._**

 **Languages spoken - _English/American, French, Spanish and German._** (Dad is a quarter French and Mum was a quarter Spanish and half german.)

 **Hobbies - _Reading, teaching, cooking, sewing._** (Basically just mending clothes).

 **I, _ _Tia Hellsmen _,agree that, if chosen I will comply to the rules and understand that sabatargary and abuse to other selected would cost me my place. I understand and a_** ** _gree that if chosen I will belong to the Prince and therefore, will be property of the royal family. Any obstruction, affairs or abuse will count as treason and would not only cost my place but also my life._**

 ** _I agree to these rules._**

 ** _Signed : Tia Hellsmen._**

I sigh as I finish the long process of completing the forms. Who made it so god damn boring?! I put my forms into an envelope and put it on the desk for tomorrow, when I'll take it to the Justice Building. I go upstairs and fall onto the thin, broken mattress that I share with Matty. I fall into the sweet darkness, letting it engulf me.

I wake up at sunrise, bubbling with excitement.

"T! Tia! Where are you?" I hear my big sis, Dawn call.

"I'm in the bedroom, Dawn. Whatd ya want?" She runs in.

"I heard from a customer that they're judging the selection on looks and skills!" She pants and my eyes widen. That could give us a chance! I nod and she whirlwinds away, already perfect. I shower, or rather splash freezing cold water on my shivering, naked body, then brush my hair for so long it turns straight. I dress in one of Mum's old dresses, a sweet, cherry red cotton dress. I then grab the envelope and scurry to the Justice Building. You can see the difference between those who knew and those who didn't. Workers from 7, still in their uniform while others, 2's and 3's, dressed in new silk dress and caked in make up. I waited in the queue for about an hour or two before I get to the front. I hand my form to the clerk and sit down in front of the photographer. I put on my winning smile, one that makes my face glow and my eyes dance. Then the photographer hands the picture to the clerk and I'm dismissed. The walk home is hot and the dress sticks to my bony body. As I walk through the door, I'm tackled by Alexander.

"Where have you been?" He asks, anxious. I can tell he's been worrying.

"I was just as the Justice Building." I tell him.

"So you did it?" He whimpers and I nod, avoiding his gaze. He sighs. "You're a hopeless case, Tia, you know that, right?" I nod again as he walks off, sighing and muttering to himself. I retire to my room, changing into more comfortable clothes, not liking being so reminded of Mum.

"Tee Tee!" I hear Matilda yell and I rush downstairs to where the kids are sitting at the table, doing there work.

"What, Matty?" I ask breathlessly.

"I'm done now. Will you play with me?" She asks with doe eyes.

"Me too! Me too!" Fran squeals as she claps her little hands together.

"Don't forget me!" Benny whines and I sigh.

"I'll play with all of you." I tell them, smiling. They beam and clap their hands. I spend the est of the days playing squirrel families in the woods with my little brother and sisters. I am the Mummy squirrel and I have to cook them acorn dinner and tuck them into their leaf beds. I end up carrying three, sleeping children home. Matty may be a teen but she practically still a kid. I love my big, crazy family so, so much.

So life continued, after a month the excitement had considerably died down. Girls stopped wondering the streets, clutching their forms, dressed I their finest. Time moved on and after several months, people began to think that they'd stopped the selection completely. Others say that they were still searching through the thousands of entry forms, trying to somehow narrow it down to just 35. Whatever it was, there was now a scheduled announcement tomorrow, everyone required to watch, even huge screens set up near the Justice Building for those without televisions. If they were to announce the selection, tomorrow would be the day.


	3. The Selected

Today's the day. My family and I are all crowded in the mass of people, staring up at the screen. I'm begging that if it is the selection that I'll be picked, but my emotional, nonrational side pleads for me to stay, to not leave my family. Little Fran is clutching my hand, Benny clasped onto Alexander like his life depends on it. Matty is sad, confused. She holds Dawn's hand gently, as if a grip to strong would cause her to shatter. I know how she feels. We all look so fragile.

The Capitol seal appears and the crowds edge closer, not daring to draw breath. Announcements are hardly ever a good thing. King Snow is on the screen as well as Prince Cato. The King smiles creepily to the camera. At least I think it's a smile, but it could easily be mistaken for a sneer or a grimace, you can never be too sure.

"Welcome. We are pleased to say that after 6 months of careful evaluation and compromising, we have come up with the 35 selected." The crowds gasp in delight. "Now, today, you will see them for the first time, along with my grandson." Prince Cato nods at the camera so that his presence is noted. "Now, let's begin!" I glance over at Dawn, who is nervously chewing her lip and Alexander who's looking at me worriedly. I'd send him a reassuring smile but it would fall away completely, Alexander knows me to well.

"Glimmer Rambin, from District 1." A sexy, hot girl appears on the screen, a 2 or a 3, I'd say. The prince licks his lips hungrily. Great. Our future Queen will most likely be a slut!

"Cashmere Schlund from District 1." She seems also to be a 2 or 3, almost a carbon copy of the first girl, blonde, pale, flawless. That's how the Prince seems to like his girls. She gets a similar reaction.

"Lola Geanson from District 1."

"Seraphina Lansor from District 1."

"Rosealie Daniels from District 1." All perfect blonde copies of each other. Flirty, perfect blonde copies of each other.

"Clove Fuhrman from District 2." A brunette with long brown hair pulled into a ponytail is next. She's more likely a 3 or 4, so only marginly better, but she appears to be able to keep her clothes on. They also appear to be doing it in District order.

"Enobaria Golding from District 2." She also has dark hair and is about a 4.

"Donna Magnem from District 2."

"Clara Tennigs from District 2." All dark haired and scarily pale. And between 3 - 4. Like vampires from stories. They all get a nod of approval.

"Wiress Plummer from District 3." She has whitey-blonde hair and is a 4 or 5.

"Luna Ferral from District 3." Another light blonde, a 5, at least. They get shrugs, almost disapproving.

"Annie Cresta from District 4." A pale girl with red corkscrew curls in next. She's a 5 or 6. A smirk.

"Meghan Flanders from District 4." Tanned, brunette, tall, slim. I'd say a 3. An eyeroll. The prince seems to have seen enough brunettes.

"Louise Yland from District 4." A strawberry blonde. Another shrug. Perhaps a 2 or 3, possibly a 4.

"Finch Emerson from District 5." A smart looking ginger, maybe a 4 or possibly 5.

"Mary Pequise from District 5." Another red head, about the same caste. Both are almost ignored.

"Poppy Tate from District 6." Black hair and tanned skin, green eyes. Frowned apon by the prince.

"Johanna Mason from District 7." They're on our district now. I've seen Johanna before, she's a 3, with dark hair and is definitely not Queen material. The prince silently raises an eyebrow.

"Stephanie Mullers from District 7." Stephanie was in my classes at school, a 4 with gorgeous blonde curls. She earns a smirk.

"Cherry Lisallas from District 7." Oh damn it. The girl who I have worked for, for many years. Stuck up, rude, vain, dependent, none of them good qualities for a Queen. If she wins then I'm royally screwed. The Prince actually lets out an irritated huff at the sight of another blonde copy on the screen.

"Tia Hellsmen from District 7." Time stops. Fran looks up at me with confused, doe eyes, Dawn looks at me panicked and poor Alexander looks like he's stopped bloody breathing! I take deep inhales as I try to calm myself. I will be going to the palace to fight for the Prince's love. Great, just great. A part of me is relieved and happy another part, crying and screaming a pain. This is as much a blessing as it is a curse. I actually look quite nice, my tanned skin glowing, my brown eyes shining, my hair blowing slightly behind. I might as well have a halo, I look like a bloody angel! The Prince leans forward in curiosity, his icy blue eyes scanning my picture with interest, his eyes darkening with lust.

"Zara Crusiast from District 8." He's snapped out of his daze by the next picture of a blonde, a 4 or 5. He leans back, hardly even watching.

"Cecelia Bloom from District 8." Another white blonde girl. About a 5.

"Rosa Darn from District 8." A strawberry blonde, maybe a 4.

"Elsie Kettle from District 9." A ginger. No more than a 4 or 5.

"Esmeraldas Chang from District 9." Another ginger, a 3 maybe.

"Katherine Dandy from District 9." Yet again, a red head and about a 2 or 3.

"Gemma Skank from District 9." Another red and 3.

""Lillia Ferral from District 10." A brunette, freckly, about a 5 or 6.

"Lucy Wesley from District 10." A dirty blonde, about the same casting.

"Rue Stenberg from District 11." The girl looks rather young, but obviously just turned 16. Tanned, fluffy afro, kind face. About a 6 or possibly even 7.

"Seeder Howell from District 11." An older, gentle faced woman. The prince still isn't paying attention. About a 5.

"Gracie Phillips from District 11." Another tanned girl, with straight black hair, a 3 maybe.

"Katniss Everdeen from District 12." tanned slightly, long dark braided hair, grey eyes. Strangely beautiful. Yet ignored by the prince. She appears to be a 7.

"Delly Cartright from District 12." Short, hazel hair with matching eyes, sparkling with interest. A 4?

"And finally, Madge Undersee from District 12." Pale, soft, blonde waves, dazzling blue eyes. She was rich, a 2, I'd say. yet she gave of a calm, friendly aroma.

"I give you the selected!" King Snow concludes snapping the Prince back to the present, who gives a wry smile. The screen blinks and turns dark.

"I'm a selected." I mutter. "Just damn great!"


End file.
